The recent use of fracture orthotic walkers has been a very common therapy modality for multiple types of lower leg and foot injuries. A frequent complaint of patients that are utilizing this device is that it causes a marked inequality of limb length resulting in pain or injury to other areas of the body. Knee, hip and even back pain are frequently an untoward effect of these walker boots. A similar problem arises in patients or individuals walking in a cast boot or a thick soled wound healing shoe. The added height of the cast boot or wound healing shoe worn on the foot of an individual's injured limb compared to a standard shoe worn on the foot of an individual's uninjured limb creates an unlevel condition that produces stress upon various body joints and the back. Inside shoe devices, such as heel lifts, are less physiological in function and often do not provide adequate lift to completely compensate for the induced limb length discrepancy. Accordingly, such devices are not true solutions for the problem.
Recognizing this, prosthetists and physicians are currently treating lower limb length discrepancies by fixing a block or platform to the sole of a shoe with adhesives. It should be appreciated that this is a permanent method of applying a platform resulting in one pair of corrective shoes. This usually requires a visit to a prosthetist or shoe maker to be fitted for and to fabricate the corrective shoe. Following treatment, the corrective shoe can no longer be used by the individual. This waste and expense is avoided using the device and method of the present invention.
More specifically, the present invention is easily applied temporarily to a shoe by the consumer or patient. No special shoe or shoes need to be purchased. Further, following recovery, the individual or patient can simply remove the device from the shoe thereby restoring the shoe for normal use.